Taoist Kim
- Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} |class = Taoist|affiliation = Chairman Kim's Workshop (former)|first_seen = Episode 1|first_mentioned = |tribe = Human|occupation = |name = Taoist Kim|hangul_(la) = 김도사|romaja_(la) = gimdosa|row31 = Taoist Kim, Guru Kim|alliances = Team Taoist (former) The Gang of Four (Former)|character_type = Player|country = Smile Tower (former)|lucid_adventure = Totoras (PvP Round only) (former)|status = Unknown (presumed dead)|gender = Female|avatar_gender = Male|avatar_status = Inactive|lucid_adventure_occupation = Mercenary (former), Combat Tournament Contestant (former)}}Taoist Kim is a former 'member' of Chairman Kim's infamous workshop. He is a member of Team Taoist that took part in the combat tournament. At some point in the past, he became a prisoner of Chairman Kim's due to not being able to pay back his debt. He took part in the ambush of the then #1 ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior along with the Antii-Hardcore Leveling Warrior Alliance. In the real world, Taoist Kim is actually a female. Alongside Lila and Ethan Gong, she took part in an escape plan hatched by Ethan Gong. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Real World Taoist Kim in the real world.jpg Taoist Kim in the real world escaping Smile Tower.jpg Lucid Adventure Taoist Kim4.jpg|Taoist Kim amongst the Mercenaries hired by Scallion Head trying to kill the #1 Ranked HCLW (Episode 1) Taoist Kim2.jpg Taoist Kim3.jpg Taoist Kim5.jpg Personality Relationships Chairman Kim's Workshop Hardcore Leveling Warrior The Gang of Four Cocory Road Block Korean Ninja Team Taoist Lila Wolf Man No Name Skills & Abilities Overview Combat Style Skill Tree Taoist Skills * Taoist Flame Magic - Flame Tiger: * Taoist Skill - Hair Clone Skill: * Run for Life: * Taoist Skill - Teleport: * Shield: * Hasty Skill - Purification: * Taoist Magic - Water Monster Imprisonment * Summoned Creatures ** Summon Taoist Radish ** Summon Taoist Cabbage ** Summon 108 Monsters * Taoist Magic - Controller Link Skills * Monster Ship Items Taoist Exclusive Items * Amulet: * Taoist Magic Pack * Dotendo Switch Armor * Gold Mask: Other Items * Backpack: History Background Season 1 Taoist Kim is amongst the disgruntled players that attacked Hardcore Leveling Warrior during the Cobalt Castle Kill Python Request Quest. He alongside members of Scallion Head's guild were defeated by the then Rank 1 player.Episode 1 Notes & Trivia * Taoist Kim made a brief appearance in Episode 1 and reappeared in Episode 39 but her character name was first revealed in Episode 46. * Taoist Kim is modelled after 'Taoist' (도사, dosa), one of the main characters of the Daum Webtoon series, Taoist Land. * The characters name is '김도사'. When he was first introduced, Line Webtoon called her Taoist Kim, but since Episode 119, she has been called 'Guru Kim' ** '김' means 'Kim'. ** '도사' (Dosa) can be translated to 'Taoist/Daoist' or 'Guru'. *** 'Guru' in this case means someone who is an 'expert or more informally, a 'whizz' e.g. a Computer guru/expert/whizz. *** 'Taoist' is the more appropriate translation for the character. * Taoist Kim is the second character in the series that has been revealed to be different genders in both the real world and Lucid Adventure. The first was Silla. References Category:Characters Category:Taoists Category:Chairman Kim's Workshop Category:Players